The Things We Do At Christmas
by RebaForever15
Summary: A little Gill/Julie Christmas Fic for Hannah by request. Merry Christmas Slap xxx


**Okay so this Fic is dedicated to Hedgiex, who asked for a little Julie/Gill fumble. Merry Christmas to the Scott & Bailey Fangirls of Syndicate 9. Love you all Slaps xxxx**

**The Things We Do At Christmas**

It was 2 days before christmas and DCI Gill Murray was on the telephone to The Grapes to make sure everything was already for their office christmas party. She's just put the phone down as Janet came rushing into her office.

"Janet, what's up cokc?"

"I can't decide which dress to wear tonight. Which do you think?"

Gill looked at the 2 dresses Janet was holding up. One was a low cut black dress that just went past the knee and the other was a royal blue strapless dress that was just that little bit shorter.

"The blue one." Gill determined.

"You think."

"Yeah, it brings out your eyes. Definately , go with the blue."

"Thanks Boss." Janet smiled as she left Gill's office.

Gill smiled to herself. Only a few hours to go and then a few days off to enjoy the festivities. Kevin, Pete, Mitch and Lee had left early to go and get extra booze for the party, why it needed 4 of them to get it, Gill wasn't sure but she never bothered to question it. Rachel had pleaded with Gill to let her away aswell so that she could go and get her glam on. As Gill was feeling in a generous mood, she decided to oblige. Gill picked up her mobile and scrolled down to a familiar name on her speed dial. She waited a few moments before the person on the other end finally picked up.

"What do you want, you fat arsed bitch." Julie Dodson bellowed.

"Hey. Excuse me lady but I'm phoning you to invite you to our work doo tonight if you're game."

"You're just having it now. A few days before christmas. Organised as ever I see." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I know we've left it a little late but there will be plenty of booze and I know how you like your wine."

"I'm not the only one, you cheeky cow."

"Fair enough. So, are you in or out."

"What time?"

"7pm."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye Slap."

A few hours later when Gill arrived at The Grapes, the snow was already beginning to fall. When she walked into the room they had reserved there was christams lights everywhere, tinsel and a beautifully decorated christmas tree in the corner. The christmas music was already blasting and by the look of Kevin and Rachel, the drinking had already begun. She was stood at the bar as Kevin spotted her and walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"KEVIN. What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's tradition." He replied, cheekily.

"You what."

"Mistletoe Boss." He said, pointing upwards.

When Gill looked above her, she saw the mistletow hanging from the ceiling and started laughing.

"Sorry Kevin."

"No worries Boss."

"Hey, Kev, come on. Dance with me." Rachel yelled. Pulling Kevin away.

Gill looked up and saw Janet and Julie approaching her. She gave them a large smile as they stood infront of her.

"Hiya Slap. Glad you made it."

"How could I say no to a party." Julie winked.

"Janet, you look gorgeous. I told you that dress was a good choice." Gill smiled.

"I should hire you as my personal style guru." Janet laughed.

"Then I should tell you now cock, I don't come cheap."

The three women started laughing and then Janet spotted Rachel dancing with Kevin as Mitch, Pete and Lee looked on, each holding a beer in their hand, so she walked over to them, leaving Gill and Julie alone.

"Thanks for inviting me tonight Gill."

"Don't be daft, besides, I need someone to help me keep this lot in line."

"Does DC Lumb know you invited me."

"Ofcourse not. I thought that could be his christmas present." She smirked.

"God you're an evil cow to that kid."

"Yeah well, that's what he gets for being a naughty boy in class." Gill joked.

Rachel and Kevin stopped dancing and went over to the table that Janet and the lads were now occupying. Kevin's mouth fell open when he looked over and spotted who Gill was talking too.

"Aww man. Who the bloody hell invited her along."

"Who?" Pete asked.

"The bitch from the black lagoon. Great way to spoil the evening."

"Kevin, shut up."

"Yeah Kev. Listen to Aunty Jan." Rachel teased.

"Julie's alright." Janet replied.

"She hates me. She tried to get me chucked off M.I.T."

"Yeah, probably because you acted like a bloody idiot like you do with Gill."

"Hey."

"Am I wrong Kevin."

"Yeah okay, fair enough." He replied, giving into Janet.

They all sat around the table and hour later and ate their meal and drank continuous bottles of wine and beer. Kevin finally began to loosen up in Julie's presence and after the meal they all got up and danced some more. Rachel had dragged Lee and Pete up aswell as Kevin and Mitch had invited Janet upto dance but instead both of them had ended up at the bar talking. Gill looked over at the pair and thought how cute a coupleJanet and Mitch would make. Much better than Andy had turned out to be. Julie was beginning to feel more than a bit tipsy and dragged Gill upto dance. The pair started jumping around like idiots. Kevin stood watching them, completely hysterical at the state of them but neither of them could have cared less.

The more they danced, Gill could feel Julie pulling her that little bit closer. As the evening wore on, Julie began looking at Gill in a way she never had before. Gill knew that Julie had recently seperated from her Ex and that she was truly broken up about it. She didn't want Julie spending to much time alone to dwell on it which was why she had invited her along tonight. She looked into Julie's eyes and saw such sadness in them. Julie could obviuosly sense what Gill was thinking and she could feel the tears threatening her eyes. As soon as Gill saw the first tear escape, she took hold of Julie's hand and led her outside. When they stepped outside, the snow falling over them, Julie suddenly burst into tears and Gill quickly pulled her friend into a hug.

"Come on Slap, you're okay." Gill whispered.

"I'm so sorry Gill. This is supposed to be a happy night." Julie sniffed.

"Hey, come on. You've nothing to be sorry for. I understand better than anyone how you're feeling right now."

Whether it was the wine or the mood the evening had taken, Julie wasn't sure but she found herself leaning in and kissing her best friend. Gill pulled back a little shocked at first but the look of need and comfort on Julie's face caused Gill to return the kiss. If this small comfort was what Julie needed to get her through the holidays then Gill was more thatn happy to help her friend out. It was christmas after all.

Fin xxx


End file.
